sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Ten: "Unwind"
Larissa Koralov - January 7, 2013 09:56 PM (GMT) ON Balcony, West Pier "Well, the good news is, I just found out that we've finally got in our shipment of Future Force gear that was on backorder since God only knows, which means we get all those fancy wrist tactical computers, heads up displays, next generation body armor, and of course, the optical camouflage systems. Never got to use those in Spetznaz, but they're apparently handy, and we won't have to wait on someone to coax it out of the Asgard core. Only good for recon though, fast movement breaks it, I guess." Larissa shrugged, before stamping out her cigarette in the ash tray. "As for me though, I think that sounds like a good idea, Captain. I could use the unwind before calling it a night, if you don't mind the company." Larissa replied, collecting the empty glasses. OFF Tag Rowe Havenborn Open Jessica Rowe - January 10, 2013 02:33 AM (GMT) ooc: home from business trip, post will be from my cell. Still post but might drop bold :) ON Balcony, West Pier Jessica listened and hide most her excitement at the listed options. She knew she let on a bit when she leaned forward as she listened. She had never got a chance, but had heard about them in passing. They sounded useful. " Need time to change?" She offered not familiar with what the woman prefer. Also looking over to her CO, checking to see if she would like to chat. She paused for a small period of time, before speaking again. "If we are both good we can head to the gym," she stated with another smile rising up from her chair. OFF Tag: new location Scott Leah Kim-Sook - January 10, 2013 04:38 PM (GMT) ((Kinda out of place but its overdo)) -ON- Ready Room Leah set the MK 20 SSR down on a table with the rest of her assembled gear. While she wasn't a sniper she did qualify as a marksmen. Needless to say she did love the FN-SCAR family. And this variant fired the 7.62mm, it put her targets down. Though generally when fielded with this weapon she would have it equiped with an ACOG. Her other weapons weren't exactly extream either. Her main weapon being the CQBR class she trained on. Most if not all NAY operators had a deep understanding of the weapon. The MK18 was something amaizing and she enjoyed it more than the M4A1 despite its obvious family ties. But that just came from her usual operation role. She had it equiped with an aimpoint, optional silencer, the stock was adjusted perfectly to form to her style of shooting. Along with a light and verticle foregrip for the added accurecy. As far as sights went she stuck to the EOTech holographic sights. Next was the MK16 PDW. Another FN-SCAR variant. This particular model sported a beige and black scheme to it. And adjustable stock which she usually kept collapsed, fire selector, silencer, reflex sight and the obvious irons from time to time. If she didn't carry this she would decide on the M1014, a shotgun many still used today. It deffinately got the job done and was still...in her words "sexy as hell" this model had an adjustable stock. Her only real optional attachment for the weapon being the tactical softcase on the right side of the stock and the shell holder on the left side. Her sidearm was the equally popular Sig Sauer P226. Another Tier 1 favorite, especially among the NAVY operators. She had finished cleaning that already. Its suite contained an peq tactical laser and flashlight. Could be fitted with a silencer and red dot, but she rarely used the later. She didn't like the effects it had on her drawing speed anyway. She holstered the sidearm. Having a combat knife tied down to her left bood and secure. The second one remained with her kit and she packed her selected weapons into her locker, scanning to lock it and left the ready room. Leah decided to head to the mess, maybe find some ice cream. After that she figured maybe get her hands on some form of craft and tinker with it to pass the time. Either that or chill with the team, maybe meet some more people. Hell if all else failed she would hit the range or something. -OFF- Tags Open Korin Leonard - January 11, 2013 04:44 PM (GMT) On Atlantis - Gate Room After the return of the Atlantis Teams Lieutenant Colonel Korin 'Leon' Leonard and Colonel Jacob Balnor "So what do the Docs say about that leg?" Jake asked. Leon smiled, "Few more days and I can finally walk on my own without a crutch or a dam cane." Jake chuckled, "Unless you get shot again." Leon shook his head, "You jynx me and I swear to god, I will make you pay." Jake laughed a little bit, then held a bottle of Vodka out. "Confiscated from one of my crew members. They know the rules of contraband, yet this was found after having a crew inspection a couple weeks ago. It took me a bit to realize that it's one of Russia's good stuff." Leon raised his right brow, "Hope the guy didn't plan on drinking while on duty, did he?" Jake shook his head, "He said he didn't plan to, but some of his buddies told me he does have a drinking problem. Suppose Command decided to place him on board my ship as a...one last chance...before getting his ass canned. I told him simply this, you're lucky that this was found unopened. Because if it was found empty, I'd make sure he was off my ship the moment we get back to Earth. So, I told his buddies to work with him, to clean him up. And the first step, is to give this to you." Jake held it out. Leon took it in his free hand, "Well I don't know what I say, except I'm not much of a vodka drinker." Jake shrugged his shoulders, "Then give it to the personnel here, I'm sure some of them would appreciate it. Consider it an apology for leaving the team behind." Leon looked at Jake, "You had you reasons. If you stayed any longer, you would be endangering your crew, who are your responsibility after all. So I'm sure they understand." Jake nodded his head, "Right, well. Just give to them anyways. I don't think we'll be back for a while. Command may change their decision on the Defiant being the supply vessel for Atlantis. You know, can't make up their minds." Leon nodded his head, "Yeah. Well, have a safe trip back home, Colonel." Jake smiled, "And you take care of yourself. I don't want to come back some day and hear you got shot again." Jake then tapped his ear piece, "Defiant, I'm ready to go." And in a instant, Jake was gone, and in a few minutes, so would the Defiant, leaving Atlantis alone once again. Of course, Leonard couldn't remember how much Atlantis relied on the Deadalus back then, so he just shrugged his shoulders, not really expecting the Defiant to be back in a long time. Following Morning Leon had noticed that there had been some personnel gathering at the Balcony in the West Pier from the internal sensors, and from what he was told, it was some of the members of Team Two and Three. Leon decided to take that bottle from Jake towards the West Pier, with the bottle in one hand, and the cane in the other, using it to walk towards the Balcony. As the door opened for him, Leon stepped on through to see the group standing around. "Ladies, Gentlemen." Leon said before held out the bottle towards Koralov. "Compliments of Colonel Jacob Balnor. And an apology, he says. We may not have another ship to assist us for a long time, so what you did out there, you may have to do again. But um...don't mention to anyone back at Command that I gave you this," Leon said, still holding the bottle out, "And I won't mention in my report about anyone drinking." He grinned, not like he would anyways, he wasn't some uptight bureaucrat who reports every violation. Leon then blinked a bit, seeing the glasses having been collected. "Oh, seems like all of you already had a bit. And about to leave, are ya?" He asked then shrugged, "Well, just keep the bottle for later then." Leonard waited for someone to take it before he turned his body towards the railing and stared out into the open sea. Off Tag: Anyone of Team Two and Three. Larissa Koralov - January 13, 2013 08:01 AM (GMT) ON West Pier, Balcony "To put it more accurately, sir, it's a post-mission toast, not getting drunk. Hangovers don't help PT go by any better, so I've avoided it when I'm not on leave. But that's all it is." Larissa explained, "But someone else can have the bottle, I have enough as it is. Stolichnaya Kristal there isn't bad, same 80-proof as the red label. I'm just a bigger fan of the flavored ones. So, carry on everyone. I'll meet you there, Captain, after I put these away. I already changed once, I don't intend to do so again until bed." She said with a grin, and headed to her quarters. She rinsed out the glasses, and returned them and the bottle to their storage boxes in the closet. Once finished with that, she left her quarters, humming to herself a tune as she took the teleporter alcove to the next one that was closer to the gym, and stepped inside, shrugging off her jacket and hanging it up on the wall as she entered. Unwind Unwind